


Принцесса Изумрудного города

by passionario



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, marvel comics about oz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>написано на фб-2012<br/>я просто случайно про него вспомнила</p></blockquote>





	Принцесса Изумрудного города

Не бывает дня, чтобы Озма забыла про их с Дороти договор. Она подходит к картине в условленный час, иногда на пару минут раньше, и просит показать ей Дороти.   
Дороти всегда веселая и добрая, она носит смешные клетчатые платья, играет с Тото посреди пустынных степей, стирает белье, штопает носки и катается на старенькой лошади. Она таскает с собой большие дедушкины часы, которые смешно выглядят на тонком запястье, и Озма каждый раз фыркает, глядя, как часы норовят соскользнуть с её руки.   
В назначенный час, четыре пополудни, Дороти всегда сияет, как солнышко, и машет ей рукой.   
Иногда Озма ловит себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы та подала ей знак, что ей, Дороти, угрожает опасность, и ее надо перенести в Изумрудный дворец. Это малодушно, но Озма очень скучает по ней, ведь у нее нет подруг, близких ей по возрасту, да и... Если честно, Озма все еще не привыкла до конца ощущать себя девочкой. Фрейлины ругаются на ее повадки и широкий солдатский шаг, на то, что при случае хрупкая с виду королева вполне может хорошо поставленным голосом накричать на свою армию.   
Озма - само воплощение доброты и чистоты. Все умиляются, когда она так делает, а сама она бесится преизрядно.   
Дороти ее понимала. Но у Дороти есть свой мир, бескрайние степи Канзаса, заботливые дядя и тетя, которых она не может покинуть, и которые не могут покинуть Канзас. Озме иногда хочется быть частью этого странного мира, в котором так мало красок, но так много смеха и обыкновенной работы. Быть королевой порой ужасно скучно, особенно когда приходятся целыми днями просиживать на троне в парадном облачении: советники настояли, чтобы два раза в месяц Озма устраивала королевский суд. Правда, судить некого, и поэтому такие дни тянутся бесконечно.  
...и потом, ведь Дороти принцесса Изумрудного города. Она иногда должна навещать свой город! Но Озма не надевает пояс. Это неправильно, думает она. Так нельзя поступать.   
Каждое лето Дороти гостит во дворце неделю, но эти семь дней так стремительны, что от этого только хуже.   
Через картину она день за днем наблюдает, как Дороти меняется, взрослеет, и как упорно не пропадают забавные веснушки с ее носа. Кстати, Озма скучает по тем временам, когда она была мальчишкой, и у нее были ее собственные веснушки. Но у Дороти пропадает смех, она становится серьезной, взрослой, потому что там, в Большом Мире, люди становятся взрослыми куда быстрее, чем в стране Оз. Она больше не машет, не смеется, а только коротко улыбается и кивает, когда наступает время встречи.   
Озма тоже меняется, но ей проще оставаться беспечной. В этом есть какой-то парадокс: будучи королевой, Озма куда меньше обременена обязательствами, чем Дороти, живущая в Канзасе простой жизнью.   
Все меняется в тот день, когда Озма видит в картине похороны. Дороти в черном плачет, Озма видит имена ее дяди и тети, и она не может устоять.  
Озма надевает волшебный пояс короля гномов и громко произносит свое желание вслух.   
\- Ох, Озма, - удивленно говорит Дороти сквозь слезы, - как ты...   
Но девушка просто распахивает руки, ловит подругу в объятия и гладит по волосам, пока слезы на глазах Дороти не высыхают. Потом Озма ведет ее в комнату, укладывает спать и подтыкает одеяло.   
Наутро Дороти просыпается больной, разбитой и с высокой температурой. Озма сидит у ее постели, читает ей вслух книги и рассказывает истории про общих друзей. Страшила и Дровосек путешествуют сейчас по Оз, ведь они ждали Дороти в гости только летом, а сейчас осень... Лев в лесу, да и вообще, все разъехались, потому что лето давно закончилось, и теперь все соберутся только к Рождеству.   
Дороти принимает заботу Озмы с отчужденным равнодушием.   
\- Я не знаю, как мне быть, - говорит она ей честно.   
\- Оставайся, сколько захочешь, - отвечает Озма и обнимает ее.   
Озме порой начинает казаться, что они живут вдвоем, потому что королева гнусно и безответственно пренебрегает своими высочайшими обязанностями ради того, чтобы быть рядом с подругой. Она пытается дать ей все, чтобы боль по семье Дороти утихла и перестала терзать ее. Но Озма не справляется, и ей обидно - не за себя и свои усилия, а за то, что ничего теперь, наверное, не будет просто. Ее любовь к Дороти заставила ее повзрослеть и отбросить ребячество в тот момент, когда она загадала желание.   
В ноябре погода становится невыносимо дождливой, и Озма решает навестить Глинду, чтобы попросить у нее совета. Дожди так хорошо совпадают с настроением Дороти, что Озме кажется, что она вполне может оставить ее на несколько дней.   
Глинда, прекраснейшая из людей, встречает Озму с той мягкой понимающей улыбкой, которая не раздражает только в случае Волшебницы Юга. В любом другом случае такое выражение лица может вызвать у Озмы острую аллергическую реакцию в виде недовольно сморщенного носа (из-за чего фрейлины снова начинают возмущаться; кто вообще сказал, что у королевы обязательно должны быть фрейлины?).   
\- Печаль Дороти пройдет, - говорит Глинда. - Это нормально. Представь, что было бы с тобой, потеряй ты ее.   
Озму пробирает озноб от этих слов. Они кажутся ей слишком жестокими, но здорово ставят все на место.   
Она возвращается в Изумрудный замок задумчивой и рассеянной, идет к себе в покои и падает на кровать, пряча лицо среди вороха зеленых подушек, раскиданных по покрывалу. Ее мысли отчаянно стремятся в прошлое, в то простое деревенское прошлое, когда не было никакой Озмы, а был только Тип, проблемы которого сводились к тому, что вредная старуха Момби снова не дала ему похлебки на ужин, и обиженный желудок мешал спать всю ночь.   
Озма засыпает прямо так, поверх покрывал, свернувшись среди подушек, и видит во сне темный домик, пропахший травами, свое рыжее веснушчатое отражение в лужах, а утром чувствует смутное разочарование, потому что это был только сон.   
Дороти Озма находит в зимнем саду, девушка сидит на корточках и тщательно пропалывает клумбу, картина прекомичная: одна из правительниц Изумрудного города сидит около грядки в перепачканных землей штанах и короне, слегка съехавшей на бок, и дергает сорняки.   
Смех приходит откуда-то изнутри, Озма сперва пытается подавить его, но он прорывается и топит все вокруг, как вода, которую долго сдерживали плотиной. Дороти оборачивается и смотрит на нее недоуменно и немного обиженно, а Озма никак не может перестать смеяться. Ей кажется, она слышит треск льда, тот самый, который означает наступление весны на далеком Севере. Но только сейчас трескается лед вокруг Дороти, она оттаивает, и в какой-то момент они уже смеются вдвоем, а в дверь сада украдкой заглядывают слуги и довольно улыбаются.   
Дороти поднимается, обнимает Озму, и та кружит ее по песчаной дорожке, а когда мир и мгновение замирают, легко целует, потому что теперь можно. Теперь все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2012  
> я просто случайно про него вспомнила


End file.
